RWBY: Red Soldier
by The knight in dark flames
Summary: During the Fall of Beacon, a bright flash blinds everyone in the Hunters and Huntresess Academy and Ruby Rose goes MIA. Five years later Remnant is inmersed in a full-scale war, one day the remainders that are JNR and WBY are sent on a mission at Beacon and in this mission a friend will appear backed up by a new super power. I made Cover Image.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own RWBY, not even close.**

 **This story was inspired by all of those stories about RWBY being sent to earth or someone from Earth being sent to Remnant.**

 **If you are following 'The King of all Demons' don't worry I am still writing the next chapter**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy it. And also in here blood will be common in Grimm, since they're still animals.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

*Sounds*

 _Memories, dreams, past and Russian (since I don't know)_

 **(Hey, want me to interrupt the story just for you to read some of my thoughts? No, well too bad) AN Also English is my second language so please tell me of any misspelling or wrong use of the English.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hammer, sickle, and The Scythe

 _Battle of Beacon, 5 years ago_

 _The place had become hell._

 _The once prestigious academy was no longer. Grimm were in every corner; the White Fang were overrunning the last soldiers._

 _The light of hope… was lost._

 _There were ships evacuating all surviving students, the pace was slow but hunters and huntresses had been stationed to protect the fleeing ships._

 _The whole school had been abandoned… except for four individuals._

 _Weiss and Ruby went into the school grounds looking for their missing friends, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora had told them of their missing friends and decided to bring them to safety._

 _They were fighting horde after horde of Grimm looking around for any hint of Jaune or Pyrrha, but the Grimm just kept coming nonstop 'Of course they kept coming, that enormous Flying Grimm just keeps making them.' Thought an enraged heiress killing another Grimm._

 _True to her word, flying above them was a never seen type of Grimm, five times bigger than a goliath, wings that flapped strong against the wind and a mouth that could open all the way to its neck base. A Dragon._

 _Said Grimm dropped some substance from its body on the ground which only created more Grimm._

 _*GHHHAAAAAA*_ _ **(That's how I think it sounds but more high pitch and raspy)**_

 _Ruby and Weiss look up to see the dragon destroying the top of the tower._

' _There must be where Pyrrha and Jaune are' thought Weiss coming up with a plan for Ruby to get there. Raising Myrtenaster she spawned several glyphs on the tower leading all the way up._

" _You can do this" she assures her partner before seeing her run towards them._

" _Now I just have to survive" Weiss said facing all the incoming Grimm, 6 Beowolfs and 3 Ursas._

 _An Ursa tried to strike from above while two Beowolf flanked her from both sides, she did a backflip and rushed towards one of the Beowolfs she made a quick stab succession on the wolf killing it._

 _She jumps immediately out of the way as a claw reaches to where she once was, she is quick to turn and select red Dust swinging the sword and setting three Beowolfs on fire._

 _She summons more glyphs and charges towards the Ursa, with a quick thrust she pierces its neck. The other two Ursa charge blindly as she jumps behind them and freezes them with her rapier._

 _The remaining Beowolfs are put down with more quick slashes In the throat, they cry a little._

 _But the cries don't last as they start dying out and disintegrating. She is tired but has to wait for Ru-._

 _*GRRR*_

 _She turns around and sees 4 Alpha Beowolfs appearing accompanied by a giant Deathstalkers and a King Taijitu. This might be her end, she lowers her rapier closing her eyes._

' _No, this won't be my end' a sudden rush of adrenalin flows through Weiss' body. Opening her eyes she brings Myrtenaster up waiting for the incoming attack._

 _The Grimm charge ready to kill the human before them, the attack at incredible speeds-_

" _AAAAAAHHHHH" before any side can land a hit an agonizing scream is heard soon followed by a blinding light._

 _The light blinds Weiss and the Grimm, some weaker even evaporating, the light disappears and clashing can be heard from the top._

 _Trying to regain her hearing Weiss hears gunshots close by and before she knows it she's being carried towards the cliff._

" _Wait, Ruby is still there…" her voice becoming nothing more than a whisper. All aura left in her body leaves her making her fall unconscious._

 _That day Beacon had fallen. Vale had fallen._

 _And Ruby Rose went missing._

Menagerie, present

5 years after the fall of Beacon and the capital of Vale had been of much change to the world.

The population of the world was divided in two factions: the hunter population led by Qrow Branwen, the Atlas military led by General James Ironwood and the pacifist side of the White Fang, now named the New Fang, led by Ghira Belladonna all formed the 'Human-Faunus alliance', or Allies for simple, they fought their enemies who threatened the extinction of all intelligent life on Remnant, Salem Queen of the Grimm and her four 'Horseman' **(get it? 'cuz she is like the apoca... I'll continue now)** along Adam Taurus and 'his' White Fang they formed the 'Grimm alliance'. **(I know, I suck at coming up with names to the alliances)**

The world had been like that for the last three years, but movement was already happening months after the fall of Beacon.

The leaders already mentioned of the 'Human-Faunus alliance' had been on the movement since then.

Qrow Branwen during his solo travels through Remnant, encounter a scorpion Faunus who he engaged with combat after learning he was in fact a lackey of Salem. Qrow won that battle and even was able to cut that Faunus' tail but he was also heavily injured, but not enough to put him down

After that fight, he came to the realization that Salem had strong and intelligent people under her command. He then started to join other Hunters parties gaining their trust and revealing only some of them the identity of the true enemy.

James being a man in charge of a whole army had a lot in his hands.

He had to reorganize the whole Atlas Military, since all Atlesian Knight-200 could be hacked into working with the enemy they were shut down for good, only the paladins were left but they had been set only to function manually.

Losing a good percentage of the army with the shutdown of the Atlesian Knights, soldiers were trained harder and were then given the instruction to build their own weapon for more firepower and not only the use of a standard rifle.

In other words, the Atlesian military now resembled an army of well-trained hunters and not… well a normal army.

Also with the loss of Vale's CCT tower they spent many resources making all three towers to work again without a fourth.

And Ghira Belladonna ex High-leader of the White Fang and Governor of Menagerie, he actually didn't have any plans to join a conflict between the four kingdoms, but with the influence of his daughter Blake, who arrived at Menagerie some weeks after the fall of Beacon, he was convinced to make plans.

These plans involved the retake of the White Fang as his daughter putted it, and turn it back into an organization with the goal of equality through peaceful means.

Each one of them had accomplished a good deal of stuff for two years.

But it was at the beginning of the third year after the Fall of Beacon when the world would merge into a full-out war.

Mistral was attacked by the White Fang and conquered by the hordes of Grimm.

It was in that day the war was officially started after the capture of Haven Academy by the forces of Grimm and the White Fang.

With the use of Mistral's CCT tower a worldwide transmission was casted to all four kingdoms and some scrolls in Menagerie. In said transmission Salem made her first appearance to the world finally declaring war to all hunters and militaries that sought to protect Human and Faunus kind, that last part was obviously censored to Taurus' part of the Fang.

Grimm activity skyrocketed in all four kingdoms. And they (the Grimm) started to work with Taurus.

After the declaration of War the three human/Faunus factions contacted each other, Qrow was alright working with this New Fang, as they began calling it, but was a bit reluctant to work with James, but in the end they needed all hunters available and accepted.

Each established their HQ which fortified at their maximum capacities, James obviously in Atlas, Ghira in Menagerie, and Qrow in his final destination went to Vacuo where the headmaster was waiting for him and… wait *mumble mumble*… holy SHIT! Really?!... he was made the headmaster of Shade, the old man before him said his was too old for all that was happening.

 **(And now you're wondering what about WBY.)**

Team RWBY or what was left of it, each dealt with their situations differently.

Blake as mentioned before returned to Menagerie with Sun as her company… he actually followed her like a creeper or stalker.

At first her only reason to go back to her home was to visit her parents, but when she heard that the White Fang was in Menagerie, she decided to retake the White Fang and there was only one man who was respected and feared by all the Faunus (except Sun who apparently didn't know him), her father.

And with that she started her journey and invited any Faunus who wanted a peaceful way to resolve things… and surprisingly they gather a good amount of numbers, not as much like the violent White Fang, but that would change after the Fall of Mistral.

Weiss after the Fall of Beacon was picked up by her father, and taken to Atlas where she became a prisoner of some kind in her own house, capable of moving freely, but with limited abilities. She soon learned that to her father she wasn't… well anything, almost as if she was a prize.

And after her younger brother was made into the new heir of the Schnee Dust Company she knew she couldn't stay there any longer. Thinking where to go, she realized she couldn't go to none of the three remaining kingdoms in there she could be recognized.

She set her destination to be Menagerie, a good place to start making progress with the Faunus population. And so, with the help of the family butler Klein she was able to escape Atlas.

She got a big surprise when she encountered Blake in Menagerie, but when she heard Blake's plan she gave her full support.

And lastly, Yang… yeah, Yang was DESTROYED after the Battle of Beacon. She pretty much got into a two-month depression, losing her arm of course affected her, but hearing that her little sister went MIA, those were the news that destroyed her.

With the help of her father and the Beacon faculty she was able to overcome her depression and continued to train. For Ruby, she repeated to herself.

After a month of training with her dad she left to Mistral to continue her huntress-training. I

n there she encountered JNR who she joined to form a complete team JRNY (Journey), during her stay in Haven she learned to control a little more her anger, she still got really angry when someone cut her hair, but now she could plan her attacks while angry.

She fought valiantly during the fall of Haven, but they still had to flee to Menagerie where Blake had contacted them, also saying Weiss was with them.

Finally, team RWBY was reunited… well most of them at least.

 **(And that is all you need to be informed of.)**

This brings us to the present of the story. Both teams WBY and JNR were relaxing in a bullhead preparing themselves for the mission they were assigned: recognition of the situation of Beacon.

Every three months the 'Allies' sent two teams of hunters to look at the situation in the capital city of Vale. They had to make sure the dragon was still petrified.

Obviously after many years they grew and changed.

Jaune, stay the same height but his hair was longer and reached the end of his neck, his breastplate was the same **(from Vol. 4)** he had gauntlets in both hands, greaves in both legs that covered both sides, and a pauldron on both shoulders that were connected all obviously white with golden highlights.

His body was now more toned but it was almost unnoticeable with his clothing, he still used his Pumpkin Pete's hoodie, his pants were different but were still a little loose. His most noticeable feature was the scar on the right side of his neck, some White Fang lieutenant got him good and could've killed him if it hadn't been for his large amount of aura.

Ren had his hair lose all the way to his waist, his clothing consisted of a green samurai like armor with golden trimming's, Stormflower's blades had been broken and he decided to make them longer to cover more distance he also added a shifting mechanism which would bring the blades to cover the canons and make them look like katanas.

Nora well she pretty much stayed the same outfit she used to have, pink combat skirt and a white shirt with a heart in the middle, but her major difference was the Beowolf and Ursa fur the wore on her wrists and ankles, she used some paint to change the black fur into pink.

Yang had a brown long jacket that reached her knees, she was wearing tight black jeans and boots that reached her knees. On her arm, she had a Headband tied with her flaming heart symbol.

Ember Celica was still the same she didn't think it needed an upgrade, but her cybernetic arm indeed yes, during a reunion between Ironwood and Qrow she asked if her arm could be added the feature to high voltage so she could stun her enemies whenever they tried to block her punches or grab her arm.

Blake was wearing, just like Yang, a long black jacket with a white undershirt and black pants, she had Grimm armor on her shoulders and in her legs, but not a mask, thus showing she was part of the New Fang.

After hours of waiting they were at the entrance of Beacon.

"Man, it sure feels strange to come back here after five years" commented Yang trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"It is, brings some… unpleasant memories, yeah" said Weiss starting to walk into the remains of the academy "but we can't let that stop our mission"

Everyone started to follow her steps.

They passed in front of the cafeteria, the library and were just about to reach the dorms. They had been silent the whole way, even the energetic Nora didn't dare to attract the attention of all the Grimm.

"Why do we have to get to the tower of Beacon exactly? We could've seen the dragon from the outskirts of the city" asked Jaune feeling a little nervous of being around the old campus "I mean the beast is huge there's no way we'd missed that"

Even after all the stuff that had happened Jaune still got scared going into unknown territory… even if Beacon had been known territory it was possibly the most infested Grimm place known to the Allies.

"Well Jaune we just happen to have the worst luck…" started Blake "…look up…" she heard Jaune mumble 'I don't see anything' "… exactly this weather is terrible and makes it almost impossible to see anything"

"But I mean couldn't we just have flown to the dragon to see if it was still in place?" asked Jaune looking around with0 sword and shield in hand

"If we had stayed on the bullhead the noise could've attracted Nevermores…" surprisingly Yang was the voice of reason this time "and if the dragon wasn't in place it could've been worse"

Jaune was about to say something else until he gave the statement more thought and yeah it was safer to approach by feet.

Even if he didn't like it he still had a job to do after all he was the leader of both groups, since Ruby wasn't there.

Seeing where they were Jaune ordered to stop "We're here"

Looking around they noticed that they were indeed there, just in the about to enter the giant clearing in front of the tower.

Ren looks up trying to see the giant dragon through the clouds, after concentrating he "Guys I think I see the dragon" informed to the other guys.

"Is it moving Renny, can we FIGHT IT!" the ever-hyperactive Nora was back "Maybe we could force it to be our servant and use against her Creator wouldn't that be AWESOME"

"I don't think that is a good idea Nora…" he said making his partner pout "…and no it doesn't appear to be moving"

"Well thank good now we can-" *Drip* Jaune was cut mid-sentence by the sound of a water drop.

Everyone turned to the entrance of the Tower and noticed something they somehow missed completely.

A pit. A pit full of black ooze that kept falling from the dragon. They knew what that was, Grimm kept appearing because of it. A spawning pit.

"Shit" Yang cursed under her breath, before turning to everyone else "We have to leave now"

It was late, Grimm were already at all sides Major Ursas, Alpha Beowolves along with their packs, Deathstalkers and some King Taijitu.

"Double shit" whispered Blake, grabbing Gambol Shroud.

"Everyone together NOW!" ordered Jaune grabbing Crocea Mors and taking a stance while everyone got into a circle formation.

Weiss prepared her Rapier up and checked her dust cylinders at blinding speeds not wasting any time.

Yang had her gauntlet in her left arm and a machine gun in her synthetic one, she took an open stance, raised her left arm and brought her right one to her side.

Ren took out Stormflower one on in its katana form and the other pistol.

Nora held Magnhild in its hammer mode she was the only one of the group who was actually smiling at the thought of being surrounded. Her mind was thinking something along the lines 'This just mean I can shoot in every direction. PERFECT!'

The two teams and the Grimm stood in a standoff for what felt like centuries, one seeing the chance to strike while the other waited for the inevitable attack to come.

The Oldest of Grimm kept staring, formulating plan to attack, ways to approach the enemies in front of them, but all that went to the trash as a rash younger Grimm, Beowolves and Ursas, charged at the group followed by other younger Grimms.

Said Grimm were squashed by Nora, who had a grin in her face, and started swinging left and right fending off the incoming Grimm.

Soon more Grimm started to approach towards the group of young adults, more Beowolves and Ursas, Boarbatusk, Deathstalkers and the occasional Creep all of these which were not even alpha class Grimm.

Yang started to run towards the Ursas, ducking under the swing of one of them she quickly spun around and threw a punch at the one behind it hitting it in the face and shooting a shotgun blast, blowing it's brains out. As soon as she was finished with that one she resumed running towards the other Ursas.

Taking into count the random nature of the Creeps Ren decided to use his semblance to disappear from their sights and using his katana and pistol to take them out one by one before they could pose any real threat.

Seeing Ren make quick work of the Creeps, Jaune prepared for the incoming Boarbatusk he evaded the first pair that came rolling, sliced the third Boarbatusk while rolling making a huge gash in the Grimm, kicked the fourth and jumped out of the way for the first pair, thus making them collide with their kin.

"Nora!" Jaune commanded an unspoken order.

"You got it Juaney!" Nora blasted the Beowolves she was fighting with, jumped into the air and smashed the Grimm.

Meanwhile Weiss and Blake were both occupied with a pack of Beowolves and a pair of Deathstalkers. Weiss made quick job of the Beowolves making glyphs to propel herself faster and making quick stabs in their necks.

All the while Blake was dodging blows from the Deathstalkers leaving clones behind to take the blow, when both Deathstalkers attacked at the same time she infused Ice Dust I her semblance making their tails get stuck together. She ran towards them switching her Gambol Shroud from pistol to sword, sliding below them and slicing their stomachs open, making some black blood to cover her vision.

While trying to get rid off the blood in her face Blake didn't see the incoming feathers of the Nevermores. When she finally got the blood off her it was too late.

She jumped out of the way, but still received a slash across her back 'fuck' she thought, she looked up and saw three giant Nevermores circling around them "Weiss!" she called out.

Weiss killed an Ursa and looked at Blake who pointed at the sky, following the Nevermore she knew what she was being asked to do. Quickly summoning an Alpha Nevermore, Nevermore with more bone plating's on its back, and a Queen Lancer, she got on the Nevermore taking the battle to the skies.

Yang finished killing the last Ursa but was instantly met with a King-Taijitu who was currently being fought by Jaune, who was inside the black head holding it open trying not to be swallowed.

He looked to the side to see Yang a little wide-eyed "A little help would be good you know!" he screamed, getting out of her stupor she ran and jumped inside the mouth alongside Jaune "Blast it!" he ordered.

Grinning she responded "Yes, sir!" and started to shoot making blood splatter into their bodies, but not making them falter in any way.

Soon both got out of the Taijitu's mouth before it fell lifelessly into the ground. The other head seeing its counterpart fall lifelessly into the ground got angrier by the second and letting a furious screech it charged at the pair of Hunters.

Breathing in and out Ren finished off the last Creep that had spawned and went in to help Nora, who was currently shooting grenades everywhere singing a melody *sigh* 'At least someone is having fun' he let out a small smile and started running towards Nora.

They had been able to fend off and push back a little at the incoming Grimm, but the Elder ones finally made their move.

After finishing off the Nevermores, Weiss was about to go back down to keep fighting when her summoned Lancer was taken down by two Griffons and two more coming towards her. Taking out the wings of the Nevermore Weiss loses balance

"AAAAHHH!" Weiss starts falling fast towards the ground, but before she can hit the ground she's caught by Jaune, who used the Taijitu head to impulse himself.

"Well doesn't this bring memories, right 'Snow Angel'?" Jaune jokes putting her gently in the ground.

"Oh haha" she says hitting him in the arm.

Suddenly Blake and Ren crash beside them "Little problem, the alphas finally involved themselves" informed Ren helping Blake up.

Just as Ren stands up Nora is thrown at him sending him to a wall with a bleeding Nora on top "Maaaan those flying Grimm sure now how to kick!" even bleeding Nora never stops being her own 'go happy' self.

All seven of them had about 30% of aura left with Jaune being the only one with still 50%

"And we're surrounded… again" said Jaune.

 _Same time, elsewhere_

" _Systems operative and ready to go" voice 1 says._

" _Copy that, initiating in 60 seconds" responded voice 2._

" _Dust crystals starting to charge" voice 1 informs._

"Nora duck, Weiss freeze it!" Jaune kept ordering them trying to keep with as much aura as possible.

"On it" Weiss freezes the incoming Griffons neck, Nora hits it with her hammer decapitating said Grimm "I'm out of dust" a Deathstalker starts to approach.

" _You sure this is going to work" a tall figure asks the shorter one next to it._

" _I have faith" the shorter one responds "I mean that's how I came here"_

" _Yes, and if it wasn't for that I'd be dead" the tall figure said with melancholy in his voice._

" _Don't be harsh on yourself, besides you had your gun by your side" the shorter one said with a little humor in its voice "Yeah you're right"_

Yang evades a stab at her face and hits the Deathstalker in the eye, before grabbing one of its claws, spinning and throwing it at a pack of Creeps.

Blake uses her last round of Dust killing a Major Ursa, before getting tackled by an Alpha Beowolf.

" _Didn't you say there were some monsters on the other side?" the taller one asked feeling nervous._

" _Don't puss out on me, we've got the best company of Hunters by our side" the shorter one said waving behind her where more people dressed in brown, green or grey uniforms with red and gold trimmings stood._

" _And I still can't believe that's the name they put us" it complains._

" _Hey! It's a cool name don't bad mouth it" it scolded the shorter one "besides we follow, track, and kill our target, if that's not hunting then I don't know what it is"_

" _Fair point"_

" _T minus 10"_

" _10"_

Ren stabs his swords in the Beowolfs back killing it "Owe you one" says Blake.

" _9"_

Jaune blocks an attack from a Boarbatusk before stabbing in the side.

" _8"_

A second Boarbatusk comes faster than Jaune anticipated and hits him square in the stomach.

" _7"_

Jaune crashes against Nora dropping their auras into 29% and 15% respectively.

" _6"_

All seven are back to back again.

" _5"_

Grimm are on every side, this time no reckless attacks are made.

" _4"_

"Maybe this is it uh guys?" Jaune says sheathing his sword in his shield.

" _3"_

"Shut up Vomit Boy" says jokingly Weiss.

" _2"_

"Love you too, Ice Queen" responds mockingly Jaune.

" _1"_

'Ruby I'm coming' Yang thinks a Beowolf lunges for the kill.

 _A white portal starts forming "Alright MOVE MOVE MOVE! Remember kill everything that doesn't resemble a human" orders the shorter figure running towards the portal being followed by the company of Hunters._

A white light blinds the group of Hunters *BANG* and a loud shot is heard followed by more noises.

*TATATATA* A submachinegun sounds.

*SWISH**SPLAT* something hits the floor.

Teams WBY and JNR can´t make anything out, trying to regain their sight by rubbing their eyes.

" _k vashim devyati!"_ they hear someone shout in a language they had never heard before.

*BANG*

" _spasibo tovarishchu!"_ another voice shouts back, this voice sounds familiar, but they can't recognize it because of the language.

Soon they start regaining their sight and the first thing they notice is the lack of Grimm surrounding them. The next thing is the number of people that suddenly appeared, all of them have a similar uniform as if they were in the army.

They were showing moves of a trained Hunter, not as refined as them but still that of a Hunter.

They attacked in masses using everything to their advantages, any opening.

Soon in 2 minutes all Grimm that were surrounding the area were gone. Exterminated.

They started cheering not caring about the noise they were doing.

But what left them speechless was the familiar red that was among those Hunters.

Soon the one that had the same color saw them and smiled.

"Hey guys" Ruby Rose had been found.

And she appeared to have brought a super power into the frame.

 _ **Chapter one: over**_

* * *

 **Started writing these a year ago, before Volume 5, and just finished, because I kept getting distracted reading other fics. Anywasy this fic was inspired by another one named RWBY: The Red Nation but this one is no longer in the site (which is a shame).**

 **This fics will change stuff the story of Remnant and Earth.**

 **I'm a slow writer so don't expect fast chapters.**

 **Anyway, comment and review**

 **-The Knight in Dark Flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum (who may Rest in Peace)**

"Speaking" _"Russian"_

'Thoughts'

*Sounds*

 _Memories, flashbacks, and dreams_

 **AN: Just in case**

 **On with the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mission report

The natives of Remnant were speechless.

Just moments ago, they had been surrounded by Grimm, on the brink of death when out of nowhere 60 or more people came out of a light and started slaying the Grimm surrounding them, now they were nearing the outskirts of Vale accompanied by the company of strange people.

They noticed that they had to be in a militia of some kind, because of the matching clothing, some of which had modifications for better mobility, and colors.

But that was just the first shocker, the second one had the most impact on them.

Ruby Rose was alive, and she was standing in front of them.

Her clothing had changed, like some of the other soldiers she had a trench-coat, but in difference hers was darker and she also had a combat skirt. On her head she had a fur hat with a red star and a hammer and a sickle. (The one of the cover image)

Ruby started moving slowly towards teams WBY and JNR, she stopped in front of them and could see their faces better.

All of Team WBY and Jaune were teary eyed, Nora and Ren were just smiling fondly.

None of them moved, the soldiers around them stopped chatting with each other and were now seeing the interaction between the inhabitants of Remnant.

"R-Ruby" choked out Yang, she stepped forward and closer to Ruby.

"H-Hey sis" Ruby started to tear up too. Soon both hugged each other silently shedding tears into each other shoulders.

They separated for a moment and turned to see their partners "Weiss, Blake" she called out to them and opened her arms in a welcoming manner.

"You dolt" Weiss said before jumping into the hug with her team.

"It's good to finally see you" said Blake also joining to the hug.

The hug lasted for 30 seconds before they were brought out of their thoughts by the cheering around them.

Weiss, Blake and Yang look at the crowd of hunters wide eyed, not knowing what to make of the situation, while Ruby was blushing.

" _Comrade Major, I've never seen you so vulnerable before"_ behind Ruby came tall man who had grey trench-coat and pants with a hat that had a red star with a sickle and a hammer in the middle _"The boys and girls are happy that you aren't being your 'reaper' self"_

" _Fuck off! I can have feelings too, I'm just really focused when we had battles to fight and fascists to kill"_ Retorted back Ruby leaving her team confused as they didn't know what she was saying _"And I told you I don't like being called Reaper"_

" _But you were, shall I remind you of your kill count"_ he said with a friendly grin _"Besides comrade, they feel proud to be in a company with you as their leader."_

"Uh Ruby?" the tall soldier and Ruby turned around to address Yang who along everyone else was looking at them as if they were crazy "Who is… are all this people?"

" _Oh right"_ Ruby said, coughing a little into her fist "This is…"

"I'm Captain Kazimir Petrov 3rd Hunters Division of the Red Army, of the Soviet Union" the now identified Kazimir introduced himself with a thick accent "Sorry for my English, I don't use it that often"

"Yes, and behind him and I are a Company of the Hunters Division" finished informing Ruby.

"English?" questions Blake.

"Yeah that's what they call our language" Ruby started explaining "Apparently there are some countries in which they speak the same language as us"

"Damn capitalist pigs" murmured Kazimir at the mention of English-speaking countries.

"Hold on a sec, what're you talking about?" asked Jaune getting easily confused "What do you mean countries? like Kingdoms?"

"Yeah Rubes you can't leave us in the dark" stated Yang towering over her sister.

" _Comrade Major remember our orders"_ said Kazimir in a neutral voice but with a little edge to it.

" _Oh right_ , well what about you fill me in, in… whatever happened here" said Ruby quickly changing the subject of their conversation.

Yang found the interaction between Ruby and Kazimir but decided not to think too much of it, after all her sister had just come back from the dead.

"Well…" *PRRRRRRR* before Yang could continue the sound of an engine was heard. All soviet hunters took out their weapons and pointed at the sky searching for the possible enemy aircraft _"Comrade Major, orders?"_ one of the soldiers asked pointing his rifle at the sky.

" _Don't shoot, the ship isn't enemy"_ Ruby told them with a firm voice.

The bullhead started to land in front of the group of people, some of the soldiers were still cautious of the unfamiliar flying machine, some were amazed of the technology this planet's inhabitants possessed and others simply couldn't be surprised.

Out of the Bullhead came three people, a blonde woman with green eyes and white shirt and black pants with a riding crop in hand, another female this one smaller than the first one, was dressed with a lab coat a white undershirt and blue pants she was redhaired and had animal ears at the op of her head and a tail, she also had white body armor on her arms and feet.

The last one was a tall man with green hair a normal brown coat with a shirt and a tie and some black pants, he also appeared to be in high caffeine.

They came running at incredible speeds, the man faster than the other two, and stood in front of team WBY and JNR, the woman with the riding crop and the man with his sword in hand stood in front of the group with a fighting stand.

"Ms. Xiao Long are you and your team, okay?" asked the blonde woman not noticing the others that were present.

"Glynda I don't think their condition is in anyway bad" came the opinion of the Fox faunus also not seeing the other 50 PEOPLE!

"Peach they were over there for more than half an hour, do I need to remind you that they went all the way to Beacon for Oum's sake!" retorted Glynda back to her.

"Yes, I know that's why we were sent behind them, because we knew it could've gone really bad" they both started to get into a heated conversation about how the mission should've been carried out.

Meanwhile all women and men of the soviet company couldn't help but wonder 'HOW ARE THEY NOT SEEING US'

"Glynda-Peach-I-believe-that-is-the-least-of-our-worries" **(AN: put everything with a dash to show that he was speaking really fast and be it readable at the same time)** Glynda and Peach were brought out of their conversation by the fast voice of Oobleck "FINALLY" was the collective thought of the hunters.

Seeing the number of people in strange clothing and their weapons, Glynda and Peach took defensive positions, this action alarmed the soviets and they all took out their weapons and aimed them at the two Huntresses.

The only one who didn´t took any stance was Oobleck "Who is your leader strangers?"

"Oobleck what are you doing?!" whispered Glynda to her colleague as if what he had gone crazy.

"No Miss Goodwitch, they helped us survive the Grimm at Beacon" said Yang making Glynda turn look at her directly at her eyes.

"Miss Xia Long, what are-."

"She's right in fact I believe that we wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for these people" said Weiss backing her teammate.

Eventually Glynda and Peach lowered their stances but were cautious seeing the soviets weren't doing the same.

" _Stand down comrades, I know them!"_ the seasoned Hunters heard a voice say something in a different language, they assumed it was an order since the soldiers in front of them started to lower their guns.

Out of the crowded little area came out Ruby walking with her head high and proud, she looked at Glynda and Oobleck and smiled at them "Hello Miss Goodwitch, Dr. Oobleck" and lastly, she turned towards Prof. Peach who was waiting eagerly to be called out "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you, have we met?"

Peach face-faulted but regain her composure quickly "That's right we never met at Beacon I was supposed to be your instructor for Dust and it's uses, but I was always experimenting" explained Peach.

"Miss Rose, you're alive" said a dumbfounded Glynda.

"Well yeah I'm standing right in front of you"

"My god Qrow is going to…" realization dawn upon Glynda "For Oum, Qrow has to be informed as soon as possible he will have so many questions, where have you been? Why didn't you come back as soon as possible? What have you been doin-" Glynda stop ranting when she felt mood around them turn cold.

All Ruby and Kazimir and about half of the soldiers accompanying them had their heads down.

"W-Why don't we go to Uncle Qrow to explain everything to him, da?" she asked trying to sound as normal as possible, but they could tell whatever Glynda said had a big impact on the Hunters in front of them.

"Yes, you're right it would be the best course of action" seeing their mood Glynda decided to concede this time, she was about to tell them to get into the bullhead when she remembered something important "Oobleck call Shade, we'll need more Bullheads.

 _Time-skip, 3 hours and a half later_

They had to wait three hours for the Bullheads to arrive to pick them up, and another three hours to reach Vacuo. The ride to Vacuo had been in silence in the Bullhead that had RWBY, JNR and the ex-teachers of Beacon.

On the other Bullheads everyone had felt uncomfortable riding those 'airships', some had been pilots at one point but still felt, but everyone was in awe at how the machine could hover in one place and carry many people at the same time.

" _Bloody hell, I don't see any type of civilization"_ a young soldier said, _"What do you think Comrade Captain?"_

" _Dreadful simply dreadful, it's sad to think that the humans of this place were driven into a corner by beasts"_ stated Kazimir looking down at some destroyed buildings.

" _How will the Politburo react to this? I mean will they want to get involved in all of this?"_ asked the young soldier.

" _It doesn't matter what the Politburo thinks, Comrade Kolya"_ started Kazimir looking back at the soldier _"at the end Comrade Stalin is the one who gets the last word, and let's not forget Comrade Rose is a hero of the Soviet Union, she earned Stalin's respect"_

" _You're right, say do you think we will have problems fitting in?"_ continued asking Kolya.

" _I don't really know, from what comrade Ruby told me they don't have a set ideology, so I believe there shouldn't be a problem"_ explained Kazimir.

" _Yeah I wouldn't like it to be the odd one out"_ said Kolya.

" _Comrade… we're from another world"_ reminded Kazimir.

" _Right, forgot about that"_ Koyla laughed nervously scratching his chin.

They stopped talking with each other and Kolya started talking with the other hunters that were with them in the Bullhead. Kazimir just went to the pilot's cockpit to look out the window.

While Kazimir was at the cockpit he started to make out buildings on the horizon, these buildings were taller, but more importantly they weren't destroyed.

Upon getting closer and closer he started to make out somethings of living conditions, like strings across buildings that had clothing drying off, some stuff that he could only think were cars and flying over he could see people, walking down the sidewalks.

"They told me that I should inform you when we arrived" started the pilot turning to look at him "they said something about you actually understanding what I say" the pilot chuckled a bit.

Kazimir chuckled himself and decided to answer "You could say that, but there are some others that could… understand you" he said with his thick accent.

"And what language do you guys speak? I've never heard anything even close to what you say" asked the pilot curious and wanting to know more.

"The dominant language from where we come from is Russian, but there are many others like Ukrainian, Georgian, Kazakh some of the boys you see have them as their mother tongue" explained Kazimir to the pilot.

"Wow, we only have one language, but some historians discovered that there used to be more, about 30 different languages, but they started to disappear with the mass killing the Grimm caused" explained the pilot.

'So humanity has been in conflict with this beasts for longer than I thought' thought Kazimir analyzing what he had just been told.

"So how much 'till we land?" asked Kazimir.

"Five minutes, sir" answered the pilot.

 _After Landing_

The crowd of people was walking along the sandy sidewalks, some of the soviets that were from the RSFSR were sweating buckets and some took their shirts of showing the white fabric of clothing underneath them, those that were Kazakh SSR or some of the southern SSR had better tolerance but still were sweating a little.

They had been walking for five minutes after landing and as expected they were receiving weird looks their way, many were wary of them, but seeing them follow know Hunters like Goodwitch and Oobleck put them somehow at ease.

Ruby was walking among her team silently listening to everything that had happened, to say that she was surprised was a way to put it simply.

She couldn't get her head around the whole matter.

"Wait, you're telling me the ones that planned the Fall of Beacon- as you began calling it- weren't even the main enemies?!" asked Ruby to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah, that's actually it" said Jaune walking besides his long missing best-friend.

"So, who is?" she asked.

"Maybe we should get to Shade Academy first, in there I'm sure you will be told of everything" answered Jaune.

"Okay I think I can wait some more" she said a little deflated.

She turned to see her soldiers and saw them in awe looking at the people around them 'That's right technology back there wasn't as advanced as here… well talking about communication and transportation they have more energy sources and weaponry' still she found it funny seeing hardened soldiers look in wonder at a Scroll.

" _I see you're enjoying yourself…"_ she started, getting the attention of Kazimir and some of the soldiers at front _"…but you should stop staring you're making some of the people uncomfortable"_ she added, they saluted before keeping their gazes locked on front.

She chuckled before _"You don't have to be so serious about it, just… don't stare, understood?"_ she quickly added.

"Yes sir!" **(I don't know how you address women officials or of higher rank, not sure if is Ma'am or still sir, please help)** they saluted, getting the attention of the soldiers at the back and making them straighten and salute.

"At ease" she said "Comrade Captain we're nearing our destination, if you would like to accompany me" she addressed Kazimir seeing him straighten again.

"Yes, Comrade Major" Kazimir responded and started to walk beside her.

After walking in a comfortable silence, Ruby wanted to know what her second in command thought about Remnant.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Getting what she was referring to, he gave his opinion "It's incredible seeing those glasses give colored images, the way they react to the touch, and not only that but personal transportation, who would've thought that _we_ were so far behind"

" _Hey, don't be harsh on your people, you guys just didn't have a common enemy to force you to… evolve faster? Is that the right word?"_ she said getting a little off topic _"Anyway I'm sure back on Earth technology will catch up to ours."_

" _Yeah… in the next sixty years"_ he remarked sarcastically _"There is no way we'll catch up to this level"_ he then grinned a little _"But we have something you guys don't"_

" _Oh? And that is?"_ she returned the grin.

" _Guns"_ he said.

" _That doesn't count you guys mass-produce them, of course you'll have more"_ she pointed out.

Kazimir chuckled _"But it's not only that, from what I've been observing there are many who only have melee weapons"_

" _So? It's good to know how to fight in close quarters"_ Ruby said.

" _Yes, but they are vulnerable to long range weapons"_ he said, _"Remember when you showed Crescent Rose to Marshal Zhukov?"_

" _Yeah"_ she answered.

" _All Hunters' weapons are a modified machine gun"_ he continued.

" _Just get to your point"_ Ruby groaned.

" _They should be able to have capabilities in both long and close-range combat"_ Kazimir concluded _"Besides let's not forget about the bomb the Americans created"_

" _Yeah"_ Ruby shuddered just thinking about the bomb.

"We're at the entrance of Shade Academy" Jaune called at the two of them "we've already informed the headmaster of our arrival, we'll be meeting him shortly"

"Nice, I've always wanted to meet the headmaster of the other Academies" said Ruby "Just wait, I have to order them not to roam too far" she said before turning and facing the company of soldiers _"Comrades of the Red Army, you are free to roam around the Academy, but are not allowed to go off-grounds, Comrade Petrov and I will go meet with the Headmaster of the Academy"_

A collective "Yes sir" was heard so loud that it startled the Remnant group.

" _We'll meet in 3 hours here. Dismissed"_ she finished, she turned to her team and JNR "Alright, let's go"

 _Headmaster's Office_

Qrow, had been worried since the day before when he received news from scouting squads that they couldn't see the Grimm Dragon in the Tower of Beacon, so he decided to send her niece's team and JNR to check things out.

He hadn't thought it would've been so cloudy that it would force them to go all the way to the Tower just to check on the Dragon, he still had sent Glynda, Oobleck and Peach as backup, but that didn't ease his worries.

Just 6 hours ago he could sigh in relief when they received the message from the Bullhead that left them informing that they were coming back. But he had said that they had company and more Bullheads were needed.

He was surprised when he was asked to send enough Bullheads for eighty people. 'Maybe they found a group of survivors nearby' had been his first thought but was quickly dismissed 'No could've survived living near Vale, it has become a black point in the map, inhabitable, infested by Grimm' so he was left to wonder just who this group of eighty people were and if they were a threat.

He waited patiently*cough*drinking*cough* and looking at other reports of Grimm activity in the near areas trying to keep himself active while waiting. He sent a team of hunters to the places with not many Grimm and a group of two or four teams to where the activity is quite high.

And after six agonizing hours of boredom, he finally received message from the Bullhead(s?) to land.

He looked out his window and was surprised to see the size group that was accompanying Glynda and the others 'They weren't kidding when they said eighty or at least seventy'.

Qrow saw that they had matching uniforms and moved like soldiers, but he was quick to discard that option for two reasons. Firstly, Atlas soldiers always wear white armor and helmet, the group didn't even seem to have armor, they just had normal clothing. And secondly eve though they moved like soldiers they moved less strained than an Atlas one and seemed relaxed even.

From the distance he was he couldn't make faces, but by the way they were moving they seemed almost… 'amazed? In awe?' he couldn't quite place what they looked like, but he could see that they were looking at buildings, passing cars, and even some people with their scrolls out.

His scroll started to vibrate, indicating someone was trying to reach to him. He could already guess who it was.

"Qrow" came the always sweet voice of Glynda through his scroll.

"What is it?" he responded.

"We're coming to your office to give our report of the mission, also I believe you've been briefed of the group that accompanies us?" she said.

"Yes, I've been, why what about it?" he could already see where this was going.

"Their leader wants to meet with you" and there it was, yep, he had a feeling that was what they wanted.

"Alright bring him with you" he replied.

After what felt like an eternity he started to hear voices reach the doors of his office, he could recognize that of his niece, but he couldn't place the second one she was talking to.

Soon the doors opened and entered Glynda followed by team JNR and WBY he saw that behind them was a tall man wearing brown clothing with red trimmings and a hat with a red star in the middle.

He was about to greet them when he heard a voice that made his heart stop for a moment.

"NO WAY! Uncle Qrow?! You're the headmaster?!" he finally saw the person who had been between Yang and the tall man. Ruby.

"Ruby" he walked forward slowly making sure this wasn't an illusion or a dream, those doubts went away when she used her semblance and hugged him.

"Yeah, it's me" she said hugging him harder. Qrow noticed that she had grown a little, not as tall as him or the strange man in front of him, but still she had grown "I missed you"

This was real, no dream, no illusion "Me too, pipsqueak, me too"

 _5 minutes later_

After the heartwarming reunion and the quick introduction of Kazimir to Qrow, they finally decided to get back on business.

"So, what happened during the scout mission?" he started "because when you left you were only six, and now you come back with eighty more people, so as you may know, I have questions"

"Okay so what happened was…" started Weiss but was interrupted by Nora.

"We were in the middle of a raging storm, low on supplies and wet to the bone" Nora started narrating her epic story "We had finally reached our objective, the dragon even still in its slumber kept creating Grimm and before we knew it… WE WERE SURROUNDED BY A THOUSAND GRIMM!"

Weiss and Ren both facepalmed, Jaune sighed along with Blake, Yang, and Glynda. Ruby giggled while Kazimir looked at the girl as if she was crazy.

"WE FOUGHT BRAVELY AND HARD! But in the end, we were no match for the endless hordes. When all hope had been lost a white light shines over the battlefield and hundred soldiers appear ready to strike any Grimm that get in the way, and who is leading them?! RUBY!"

Once she was done, Qrow turned to see Ren to explain more clearly.

"She actually got many of that right except for the storm, our supplies, the number of Grimm, but she was close in the number of soldiers, everything else is correct" Ren was quick to point out every exaggeration.

Nodding Qrow turned to Ruby and saw that she looked curious "Have they told you our situation?" he decided to ask.

She shook her head, confirming his doubt, "Everyone, take a seat this will take about an hour"

Ruby listened intently as well as Kazimir, she just asked questions like how Jaune got his scar, where was the New Fang and the number of casualties during the Fall of Mistral.

Once they had cleared all doubts she just nodded, but her expression was obviously anger and sadness.

"This is… a little too much" commented Ruby.

"Yeah it has been" said Qrow, curious, "I actually thought you would have a more expressive reaction seeing how you ar- used to be"

Ruby chuckled "I guess war also hardened me" she said, surprising everyone in the room.

"War? what war?" asked Blake, but Qrow asked a more important.

"Ruby what happened to you?"

Ruby looked to see Kazimir and he nodded to her.

"After the white light engulfed me in the battle of Beacon, I lost consciousness" she started.

"Where did you go?" asked carefully Yang.

Ruby stood up and looked and walked towards the window, she turned and looked at them.

"Date: December 15th, 1942, in Stalingrad, Soviet Union…"

Chapter 2: End

* * *

 **That was it Ruby has finally made it to Vacuo and met her Uncle. Next chapter will be a little of her time on Earth and her participation in the Great Patriotic War.**

 **Now just to clarify something because of a review: I'm not communist, I know the atrocities that happened under communist's regimes. This story doesn't promote communism, it's about the USSR.**

 **Now I respect history and the USSR had a great impact in human history therefore I respect their once existence.**

 **Anyway as always sorry if there were some grammar errors.**

 **I'll update later- The Knight in Dark Flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my knowledge and even that was acquired thanks to someone else.**

 **Alive and well just remaking the whole damn chapter. Also I decided to make into a two part story and if it doesn't fit in next chapter than three part story (I hope not).**

 **I noticed (by 'I', I mean someone else entirely) that I left some unanswered questions, which I'll cover later on in the story, but thanks for pointing it out.**

 **On with the story:**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

*Sounds*

 _Memories, dreams, and past_

Russian(not in Italics this time)

 **(AN: The story will be in Italics since it basically Ruby talking about her past)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Stalingrad

 _Cold._

 _Was the only feeling around the air._

 _Was the only feeling the buildings gave off._

 _Was the only thing that everyone felt._

 _Was the only thing that the Germans felt._

 _Was the only feeling the Soviets felt._

 _Was what differed the living from the dead._

 _Cold was the only thing Ruby's unconscious body felt._

 _She was laying on top of a pile of rubble, thick snow was covering the cape she was desperately hanging on to for warmth._

 _Her aura was the only thing keeping her from getting any sickness._

 _She was in one of the rarely standing buildings of the city._

 _The cold was finally starting to get to her and started opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was white, just pure white snow, the next thing was the cold, and lastly was the window that was letting snow in._

 _She slowly got up and looked around and noticed she was in a small room, she saw the snow on her cape and the first think she thought was 'Atlas? What am I doing in Atlas?' she felt a cold breeze past by her and turned to see where it came from, she only saw an open window._

 _Slowly she approached the window and closed it, she decided to look out of it, and try to locate where she was._

 _She gasped at what she saw. A city. A city in the brink of complete obliteration, destroyed buildings 'I don´t remember Atlas having a destroyed settlement.' She stopped her movements when she heard some voices._

 _Se looked back at the inside of the building she was at and could only see some chairs, a table ad some worn out shelfs, there was also a closet near to where she woke up at._

" _Die Sowjets gewinnen weiter an Boden, sehen sich im Gebäude um und suchen nach allem Nützlichen, besonders Nachschub"_ _ **(Now than I also don't know german so I used google translator, which If you want to get an idea of what it's said use it or not if you know german, so if is wrongly spelled or grammatically incorrect, sorry)**_ _she heard a male voice coming from below the ground._

" _Was, wenn wir Zivilisten oder Soldaten finden?" she heard a different voice, maybe younger than the other, and it sounded like he was asking a question._

" _Egal, töte sie, wir können es uns nicht leisten, Gefangene zu nehmen" the first one she had heard responded._

 _Ruby didn't know what they said, so she didn't know what to do, should she call out for help, should she hide. Since she didn't know where she was, or how she got there, she didn't know what to do._

 _Hearing the footsteps and voices getting closer, she used her semblance to hide inside the half-opened closet._

 _She suppressed an 'eep' when she saw through the little gaps the door being kicked open by a black boot with dirt and snow in it._

 _Three figures came through the door, all with the same clothing, thick trench coat, gloves, and boots, they also had their mouths covered, but that could be mainly for the cold. She also noticed all of them had weapons she had never seen, two with rifles that had mainly wood and the third with a skinny metal gun with a clip which he was grabbing._

 _She didn't know why but she felt shivers run down her spine._

" _Suchen Sie in den Regalen nach etwas Nützlichem!" the one with the metal gun told the other guys "Ich werde durch das Fenster nach feindlichen Kräften Ausschau halten, die vorbeikommen"_

 _Ruby held her breath when she saw the intimidating figure approach the closet she was in. She sighed in relief when she saw him turn for the window. Bad move._

" _Sei still" he whispered-ordered to the other soldiers "Hast du das gehört?" the others shook their heads, he held tightly his gun "Ich denke, hier ist ein dreckiger Kommunist versteckt"_

 _He started to look around and saw until his eyes landed on something impossible. Roses. Petals to be exact._

 _The soldier approached them before kneeling and grabbing one "Was zum Teufel?" he whispered, he started to look at the bunch of petals until he saw a trail of them. His eyes followed said trail, until his eyes rested on the closet Ruby was hiding in._

 _The other two soldiers noticed what their partner had seen and readied their guns._

 _Ruby's eyes widened when she saw all the guns pointing at her, she noticed their fingers starting to press the trigger. Without thinking she used her semblance just when they started firing._

 _The soldiers noticed something go past them and immediately stopped wasting ammunition. They reacted accordingly and in less than 2 seconds they had their weapons pointing at Ruby again._

 _At first they had been startled by her strange appearance, it wasn't everyday you saw a child with just a dark dress and a red cape in the harsh winters of Russia. The two with the rifles quickly got out of their stupor when they saw how cute she was._

" _Sie ist hübsch, denke, wir könnten etwas 'Spaß' haben?" one of them whistled "Ich habe viel Stress, ich könnte eine Erleichterung gebrauchen" even though Ruby couldn't understand what he was saying, the lust in his voice gave her an idea._

" _Und deinen Schwanz erstarren lassen? Du musst dumm sein, so etwas zu tun" the leader barked at the one that talked "Stirb du dreckiger Bolschewik" he screamed when he started shooting her._

 _Ruby used her semblance to get out of the way and reached out for Crescent Rose quickly deciding that they weren't by any means friendly._

 _Baffled by the speed, one of the soldiers didn't react in time when he noticed that the girl had disappeared. Cold sweat roll down his neck when he heard the cocking of a gun by his right._

 _Turning to look at the sound he saw the end of a large barrel pointing directly at his head "Was zum Teu", Ruby didn't let him finish his words when she pressed the trigger._

 _But what for she was not prepared, was for the guys brains fly out of his head and cover all of his companions 'Where was his Aura? He shouldn't have died. I killed someone. I'makiller. Imamurderer…" Ruby simply stopped caring about her surroundings and only saw the limp body at her feet._

 _The other two occupants in the room also stopped but for different reasons. They were trying to get their senses together and once they did they turned to see their fallen comrade without the upper half of his head._

 _Wide-eyed they turned to Ruby, who was still in shock of what she had done, seeing the girl in front of them was petrified they both aimed at her ready to fire but before any could pull the trigger the door was kicked opened and from it entered six people all wearing heavy brown winter coats, almost all of them were about 5'5 ft to 5'6 tall except for one that was 6' ft tall._

 _Dimitri POV, some minutes before._

 _Dimitri was a tall man born in Belarus 1920 at the end of the Russian Civil War, he entered the army when he turned 18 in 1938, and barely completed his training in 1941 when the Fascists attacked the Motherland._

 _Before the War he had been stationed in Belarus, but luckily he was relocated to Leningrad at the beginning of said war. Later on he was assigned into the protection of Moscow in October, and was later sent to Stalingrad when the fight in Moscow seemed all but lost._

 _He could say without a doubt that Stalingrad was hell on Earth, from some of the Germans the red army had captured, which was saying something as they mostly shot in sight, they learned that the Germans called their strategies Rat-War. When he heard that he had scoffed and commented with his comrades 'well if we're rats, then we're the fucking Black Pest and they're our victims.' They shared a good laugh._

 _Right now, he and his fireteam were assigned to secure some buildings more in the center of Stalingrad for future usage along with other fireteams. In his fireteam were six in total all of them were male and he was the tallest. He had gotten to know all five of them._

 _Petrov a redhaired soldier, older than him by four years had a well built but was still shorter than him, he had his face in cloth and a huge backpack where he carried ammunition and med-kits_

 _Alexander Lukitov could be said he was the brains of them all, not that built as the rest of them, was smarter than them. He used a Tokarev SVT-40 as he liked more rifles the submachineguns some of the few that were produced before said production was disrupted by the Germans in 41._

 _Isaac Cherepkov the oldest of the group being almost 35 years old, lived his younger years during the Russian civil war and was the one less disturbed by war. He used a Simonov AVS-36 from the Winter War and a Tokarev pistol. Dimitri had also seen him with a knife but he didn't know were he kept it._

 _The Hermlin brothers, twins and coincidentally in the same fireteam, one was named Vladimir and the other Gregory, but it was very hard to tell them apart when both had their faces in the same thick beard. They both had a PPSH-41 and Tokarev pistols holstered at their sides._

 _He himself also had a PPSH-41. And was a Sargeant._

 _They had been walking in silence and carefully from building to building, they had already secured two buildings, no fascist scum found in either of them._

 _Right now they were in another building making their way to the third floor._

 _And then they heard them. Germans._

 _They sounded desperate, collecting food maybe? That was what they usually did when they scavenged rooms. Suddenly they started shouting._

 _Dimitri ordered to pick up the pace, the Germans were being loud and now they wouldn't hear their footsteps. Getting closer and closer the shouts stopped, but shots soon followed._

 _They were at the door when, what could only be described as the sound of a cannon resounded across the building. Dimitri and all the team stood motionless for some seconds, looking at each other uneasy, before quickly shaking his head and kicking the door open._

 _Dimitri saw two Germans which were both pointing their guns at a little girl? What was a child that looked to be sixteen, doing in a building in the middle of a warzone?_

 _He aimed his PPSH at the Germans but Lukitov had beaten him to it, the Germans were on the floor dead, he decided to ask the girl if she was alright, but looking closely at her, he notivced that her clothes were something he had never seen being wore by women, but that wasn't what caught his attention._

 _What caught his attention were her small hands… and the massive weapon that was being held in said small hands._

 _Quickly aiming along with Alexander at the possible threat he tried to make himself known._

"Who the fuck are you?!" _Dimitri screamed at her, but she didn't replied, seeing no he approached her and once he was two meters close, he noticed she was whispering._

" _Iamamurderer, Iamamurderer, Iamamurderer…" not knowing what she was saying he lowered his gun and stretched out his arm trying to shake her out of her stupor…_

 _*BANG*_

… _but before he could grab her shoulder a loud shot was heard, and he felt how the bullet passed right by him._

 _*BANG**BANG*_

 _He turned to see one of the Wehrmacht soldiers looking lifelessly at the floor with two shots on his back, courtesy of the Hermlin brothers both with their pistols out. He looked at the soldier's hand and noticed the smoking gun pointing directly at the girl._

 _He turned back at the girl and saw that she was finally out of her stupor and was scratching her head as if something had bitten her. She lowered her arm and looked directly at her clenched fist, he was also staring at said fist._

 _Once she opened it, his eyes widened, and he could tell Alexander was the same. For in her hand was a bullet with a flat tip._

 _Ruby's POV_

 _Looking at her hand in confusion, Ruby started to feel she was being watched, she turned to her left and saw six different people that wore similar uniforms all of which were covered in snow._

 _Two were by the window, two by the door, one had his gun pointing at her and the last was closer than she would've liked. Staring at the closer and tallest one she noticed he was looking directly at her hand, in fact also the one that was pointing the gun at her was looking directly at her hand._

 _She looked down and the only thing she saw was the little bullet that tried to penetrate her Aura 'I k-killed a man, Crescent Rose went right through him w-without any resistance…just where am I?"_

"Hey, who are you?!" _she quickly let Crescent Rose fall into the floor when she heard the unfamiliar language, she quickly raised her hands in a surrendering manner, and locked eyes with the tall soldier who was aiming his gun at her._

" _Please, don't shoot!" she screamed, but for some reason she thought they might not understand her._

 _They might've just understood what she was trying to say, because she heard the soldier in front of her mumble something and soon after he and his companion lowered their guns, she started to think they might've understood her, but that was quickly thrown out the window as they grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back and pushed towards the door. 'Was she under arrest again?' Ruby wondered._

 _She looked back and saw one bearded guy try to pick up Crescent Rose… too which he failed… miserably, he looked at the scythe-sniper hybrid with wide eyes before looking at her. He got up and called another man who looked exactly like him for help._

 _She was being dragged outside the building, where she felt even colder, but all she hoped was for someone to be able to understand her._

' _All I can do now is wait, wouldn't like to make a scene' so she waited._

 _Some hours later_

' _I can't keep walking any longer' was Ruby's only thought as she was being led outside the destroyed city, at first she thought the city had been a part of Atlas but that thought was soon thrown out the window 'Atlas never tried expanding outside its borders , and if they had tried it would've been a commonly known object'_

 _What surprised her was that more people with the same uniform as the men that were dragging her started to appear, women and men alike, some had their faces uncovered and she could see that the majority were dirtied._

 _She started to feel uneasy with all the stares she was receiving from most of the people, she could hear people talking just above a whisper, but she still couldn't make anything of what they were saying._

 _She didn't know what was happening, but when they passed by a street littered with bodies she, in which she felt like throwing up, she finally figured out what was going on._

 _War._

 _Remnant had only had one major War and that had been the Great War._

 _As it was common of all the generations that followed the end of the War, she could only speculate what it would have been like to be immersed in a conflict in which you or anyone for that matter could easily die at any moment._

 _Some history books talked about how the Great War brought Honor to soldier's families, others of how they fought 'till the end for their Kingdom, and others to protect what little they had back home, some even mentioned how many of the soldiers were simply unlucky enough to get dragged down into conscription._

 _But all of those books agreed on the same thing. The terrors of war that were seen in the battlefields, the sickness from the lack of hygiene, pests, and the use of raw Dust as a chemical weapon (I kind of imagine it like a WWI, just with less tanks and a few hunters, since maybe the majority didn't have aura)._

 _Seeing all those corpses she could only ask herself two things 'Who and why? Who would order such a massacre? and why would they do it?'_

 _Ruby could tell that at one point her face had been green with sickness, but when she looked up to her 'captors' and everyone else, she saw that they didn't seem that bothered 'Maybe they've been fighting for such a long time that it's common'_

 _She learned the name of the tallest of her captors, or what she thought was his name, 'Dimitri' is what she heard some of the other soldiers refer to him as. Seeing him up close she could tell he was taller than Yang and maybe even taller than Jaune._

 _All she could hope was that she didn't end up dead in an unknown land._

 _Ruby was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed Dimitri stop, so she ended up bumping into him._

" _Sorr-" she stopped apologizing remembering that she was a prisoner… and that he couldn't understand her anyway. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she didn't noticed when they entered another building. It was heavily guarded, and had actually what little light could be achieved in the agonizing cold._

 _There was a door with two guards around it both unmoving and attentive to everything that happened in front of them._

 _Ruby saw how Dimitri approached one of the guards at the door and started talking with him, he pointed at her and noticed the guard's eyes widen a bit before responding to Dimitri, nodding his head and pointing at the door._

 _First thing she noticed when she entered the room was a man looking at some papers and two guards beside him, the second thing was how not even this heavily guarded room was saved from some form of destruction. She could see some cracks on the walls and a broken window but nothing as bad as the city she was dragged through._

 _She supposed the man in front of her was someone important, his uniform while dirty had a vibe that gave her some chills, it had some medals on it and was more decorated than a normal soldier's. the little vibe she got reminded her to the feeling she got when meeting with General Ironwood._

 _Dimitri saluted the man and started talking with. The man in front of them just seemed to listen and think about everything he heard, then finally, just as the last soldiers, his eyes widened before quickly putting another stoic face and keeping silence for some time._

 _After what felt like forever to Ruby the man said something to Dimitri to which he answered, the man nodded in understanding and shouted an order to the man beside him._

 _The man quickly saluted and exited the room, soon after he came back with another man, this one didn't look to be a soldier by the way he was dressed, a suit and a heavy coat, but not anything like the soldiers she had seen._

 _The man#1 as she would call the one with the decorated uniform said something to man#2, the man in the suit, while he made a gesture towards her, man#2 nodded put himself behind man#1 and spoke._

" _What is your name, young lady?" asked man#2._

 _Ruby's eyes widened but decided to answer._

" _I'm Ruby Rose, and I-I think I'm lost"_

* * *

 _ **I had finished the chapter long before, but when I read it it didn't make sense to me, and I'm the author. Mainly the lack of names for the Soviet soldiers. And also at first I had done all Ruby's POV, but in the end decided to have a another POV to give the feeling of a soldier who doesn't know better of who the strange little girl with a massive gun might be.**_

 _ **Also if there are some errors chronological errors or some parts that just doesn't make sense please let me know inn the reviews or PM, but Iread more the reviews.**_

 _ **And sorry for the time.**_

 _ **-The Knigh in dark flames.**_


End file.
